Send Me To The City
by sparklestars
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the biggest company owner in the whole country, multi millionaire, has been sent to summer camp. Her mom and dad hit California for a 'business trip' and all she gets is summer camp. Wow, she is feeling so betrayed right now. Multi pairings: NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia, GaLe, StiYu and many more! ***dont judge by summary***
1. Camp Nowhere

**title: **Send Me To The City

**notes: **I have no idea what im doing any more. But still, don't kill me.

* * *

Lucy hated this. _Summer Camp? This was all she gets? _After studying so hard, she managed to get straight A's and her mom surprised her with _Summer Camp? _Oh god, have mercy. And she was Lucy Heartfilia. Why would a Heartfilia be stuck in summer camp? They were richest, most famous and hottest company in the whole country!

She grunted, scowl on her face, as she hauled her pink suitcase on to her Daddy's car. Layla smiled at her daughter. She never made friends and this time Layla decided that Lucy would go to the Town Camp, Camp Magnolia.

"Mom." Lucy waved her hands at Layla. "Snap out of it."

"My daughter is going to summer camp!" The teenager inside of Layla awakened. Lucy hated it.

"Don't be all too happy about it, mom." Lucy scowled again, pushing on her favorite pink sunglasses. "I can't believe Daddy and you get to hit LA, while I rot in Camp Nowhere."

"Sweety," Jude frowned at her daughter. "I told you, it was for _business purposes_."

"Oh yeah? Who would go to _LA for business purposes_?" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy, stop being so _negative_." Her mom frowned.

"I bet you guys are gonna ditch LA and hit the Malibu Beach. Them you're gonna go on that new _Heartfilia Cruise_ yacht there and sail through California. Too bad I'm gonna be rotting in _camp_." The word 'camp' was muttered disgustedly by her. Lucy had more things to care about, like not _dying_ of boredom. "It will be all you guys' fault if I come back as a skeleton."

Jude actually considered this and thought about it for a while. He opened his mouth to say something but Layla beat him to it.

"No Jude, she will not _die_. And Lucy stop being so stubborn! There is nothing wrong in making friends!"

"I have my own friends."

"If you just considered Miss Spetto and the Gardener as your friends, then please reconsider that thought." Layla face-palmed.

Lucy stuck out her tongue playfully and got into Jude's favorite car, from the 15 cars they owned. Jude smiled nervously at his wife before getting in the drivers seat. Layla convinced him to make a _normal_ first impression on the camp. Which meant no limos and no bodyguards. Jude could not be annoyed more. But you know what they say, what the wife says, it goes.

* * *

So far, Lucy was not having a good time. Not at all. Jude tried his very best to cheer her up. He even tried getting her ice-cream, which he was sure would cheer her up.

"Lucy honey, please." He pleaded looking sideway to her face.

"Nope." Lucy affirmed, staring into the field in front of them.

"Fine be like that, we are almost there now." Jude sighed.

"Daddy, have you ever been to summer camp?"

Okay, that was a very stunning question. Now how could he answer that?

"Uh, no. I haven't."

"Oh great! Now I can't even get opinions about camp!" Lucy threw her hands in the air.

* * *

**notes: I** decided to start out paced and slow. This is hard.


	2. Ice-breakers and Counselors

**notes: **yo what up? I'm fine. Im totally fine. Guess what cool kids? I am going to Disney land! *cheers* my dad was thinking that we should go to Orlando for the summer and my brother started getting all hyper about the Disney Land! And my dad considered it! So we are chilling there! It's totally confirmed, (even if it's like 3/4 months before).

**title: **Ice-breakers and counselors.

* * *

Lucy had no idea how to be a _counselor_. It sounded like it was a big job and responsibility, but then again it sounded light and easy. Lucy did not know what to do.

The car came to a halt and Lucy stared nervously into the window. She only snapped out of her lousy daydream of going to California when her dad tapped her shoulder.

"Lucy, we have arrived." Her dad opened the door and stepped out to take her luggage. Lucy too, sighed and got out of the car, wishing she could be at home eating her mom's awesome blueberry pie.

"Daddy." Lucy stared at him hauling her pink suitcase out.

"Yes honey?" Jude answered her to his daughter, who was pretty much on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Will I get along with the other counselors?" Those words pierced through his heart. Jude grabbed his daughter and hugged her.

"Why not? Huh? Is there anything wrong with you? No I certainly don't think so at all. You will make perfect friends and you will be perfectly happy. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"Thanks daddy." Lucy hugged him back, smiling awkwardly. She let go and smiled confidently. She nodded, picking up her bag. "Okay daddy, I think I can do this by my self now."

Actually Lucy wasn't the only one on the verge of tears. Jude too was feeling the save way. He quickly waved at her and got back into the car.

* * *

Lucy wandered around the ground crowded with kids and counselors. It was very hard to know what was going on. She could totally get lost. Who was she kidding, she was already lost!

"Counselors! Counselors gather up here!" A voice rang through her ears. She turned around to see that this person who was yelling was right next to her. It was a woman. She had dark scarlet hair which came upto her waists and had a well built figure. Lucy figured she was kind of bossy and had a very loud voice.

A bunch teenagers quickly gathered near her, hearing the announcement.

"Okay. My name is Erza. I am your lead counselor." She boomed picking up a list. "Lets check all the packs, bunks and most importantly _counselors_."

Lucy stared at all the counselors. There was a lot of them.

"We always have _5_ packs. They are _Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus_ and _Mermaid Heel_. Any questions about those? No?" Erza explained. "Let's move on to the bunks. Each pack has 1 bunk, except Fairy Tail, since that certain pack is always full. There are 6 counselors in each bunk." She paused to throw her scarlet hair back. "Which concludes as 36 counselors. Remember, we can always have greater number, but we always have to give a good fight for the End Of Summer Games."

All the counselors nodded their heads, including Lucy. Erza took another look at her list, before calling over a long white haired girl. They whispered for sometime before they came back again.

"Now I'll tell you the bunk leaders. Me, Erza Scarlet, as Fairy Tail A's bunk," she pointed at the white haired girl next. "Mirajane Strauss as Fairy Tail B's," a black haired evil looking woman made her way in front. Erza pointed to her and said, "Minerva as Sabertooth's." Three others came to the front. "Lyon Vastia as Lamia's, Ichiya Kotobuki as Pegasus' and Kagura Mikovich as Meramid's. Check your counselor's guide, the bunk and pack you are in will be written below, when you find out please come forward to your pack."

Lucy quickly took out her guide, which was in her handbag. She unfolded it and found the corner. _Pack Fairy Tail, bunk A_. Oh boy. She is in Erza's bunk. Nevermind that, right now she had to go to Erza and Mirajane.

Lucy stumbled forward to Erza. Erza looked at her and asked, "bunk A?" Lucy nodded.

"Then come over here!"

* * *

Lucy was not all smiles and laughs. Her bunk mates looked like animals and she had never been to such a gross place. She remembered how she read a book about a cabin and how beautiful it was. How it smelled like Redwood burning. Well, this cabin smelled like dirty socks and the paint was chipped. Her bunk mates were _actually used_ to this mess, while she was not even close to being _used_ to this. She can _never be used_ to this.

"Uh, you're new, right?" A little voice told her.

"Yes." Lucy replied turning to her side. The only person she knew in here was the ever-so-scary Erza Scarlet. There was a little girl next to her. She seemed to be 15.

"Oh hey! What's your name? I am Lucy and I'm 17."

The girl smiled brightly and took Lucy's hand hers. "My name is Levy McGarden and I'm also 17."

_17. 17. 17. She is 17? As in s.e.v.e.n.t.e.e.n? _

Lucy didn't want to be mean but still, she looked 15 and she was 17. How weird. She tried to forget that awkward thought and decided to widen their relationship.

"Oh cool. My last name is Heartfilia."

"Nice! Parents' probably out on some foreign country huh?" This girl was very different. Usually, after the mention of _Heartfilia_, all the kids would come and surround her. But this girl didn't do that, nor did anyone else. Lucy has already started liking her.

Levy laughed at her joke and pulled Lucy. "Come on! We don't have all day! Unpack already!" For a moment Lucy's eyes were wide and she didn't do anything. Then she smiled and ran with her.

* * *

**notes: **I really don't know much about camp, mind you. And also I made my own rules in it. Like how the whole 'Natsu meets Lucy and runs away with her' was turned to 'Levy meets Lucy and runs away with her'? Please leave a review, thanks.


End file.
